United Cyber States
This Charter is an outline of the basic laws, structure and running of the alliance of the United Cyber States(UCS). The Charter will be the basis to ensure that every member of the alliance shall possess equal rights. No member shall hold more rights than any other member. Charter I) Government Organization AIM: UCS will have an elected senate, Sec.State,Prime Minister,Sec.War,Sec.General, If the general assembly (non elected members) feel that the current senate is failing to meet its obligations to the alliance, a vote of no confidence can be motioned. Essentially this will mean a vote. The assembly will vote, and if 75% vote no confidence in the senate, Or Any Secretary. POSITIONS: THE SENATE The Senate Are the mainstay government. All actions undertaken by UCS(excluding counterattacks by the military) must be passed by a 4/7 vote from the senate . If one or both of the King and Prime Minister object to passing an act they can be overuled . The Senate will have 10 members all elected monthly. Like the Prime Minister a Crisis Senate can be assembled in dire need, and the same rules apply to them as to the Senate. The Prime Minister and King are the only members who remains in office if a crisis senate is elected, both the King and Prime Minister must agree on who will form the crisis senate. If a crisis Senate is in order then the regular senate will nominate and vote on the candidates. The Prime Minister (head senator): Leads the senate in discussions, signature required for all treatys and agreements, can call for a senate or public vote to replace any director, senator . The Prime Minister is perhaps the most powerful member of UCS other then the King however they are voted in by members originally and can be replaced If 4/6 (including the P.M) of the other senators agree it is necessary. It is also the P.M's job to select members to form a crisis senate, should the need arise. c.1) The Senate nominates members to be in charge of the different Offices. In order for them to be instated a 5/7 vote must occur two of those in favour being the Prime Minister And Sec.State. c.2) The State directors(P.M Sec. State) will be in charge of running and organising everything associated with their Offices. d) Should the Senate be incapacitated in anyway or unfit to practice his/her role, the Senate may impeach him/her. In order for impeachment to take place, just cause must be provided. Four Senates must vote in favor of impeachment. If this occurs, then new elections shall be held. e) In an event of a collapse of the government, a Crisis Senate will be put into place by theState Directors and King who will All remain in office unless a crisis Senate is called for. This can only occur under drastic circumstances, such as during a war in which the alliance has been depleted. 2) Military a) Each member of the alliance will be drafted into a Unit, depending on their Nation strength. b.) Each Unit will be led by a General, who will be assigned by the Head of Military Affairs. c) In a time of war, the divisions are to immediately mobilize. The Generals of each divison is to provide a report on the states of their divisions to the director of military affairs(Sec.War) immediately who will organise all military activity. In the event of peace being declared, the military is to remain active and report in regularly while standing down, until further orders are distributed by the senate. III. Alliance Economy a) The members of the alliance may not trade with a sanctioned nation, or a nation that is part of an alliance that UCS may be fighting b.) Any member caught making secret trades, making money transfers or doing anything that may harm the alliance will be dealt a punishment that is deemed fit by the Senate. c) A nation may be sanctioned with the approval of the Senate, the P.M and 2 Senate members. IV. Organization of the Alliance a) The alliance is united under the same banner, United Cyber States b.) The government of the Alliance must be obeyed under all circumstances to maintain the integrity of the alliance. Anybody found to have broken one or more Laws will be dealt a punishment suitable to the crime. V. Nuclear Weapons and Warfare a) If you are hit with a nuke, you can realiate with permission from two senators. However, to use a Nuclear weapon in offense (not defense) 5 out of the 7 members of Senate must vote in favor. b.) The rules of warfare are as follows: b.1) For the alliance to enter a war, it must be approved by the The king and or senate. b.2) Anyone who surrenders cannot be attacked. b.3) Members may not attack another nation that is part of another alliance unless given authority to do so by the Senate or King. b.4) If you are attacked, you are allowed to retaliate. However, you must inform the Senate about the attack on your nation. b.5) If you attack another nation and then realize that you are in way over your head, you still will be entitled to aid. VI. Crimes Punishable by Expulsion The following are deemed illegal in the alliance. a) Spying b.) Sabotage c) Espionage d) Assassination e) Treason f) High Treason g) Lying under oath If you are in trial, you will be tried in front of the entire alliance. The jury will be the General Public. The judges will be the members of the Senate. The Assembly will vote to decide the verdict, and the senate will deal the final punishment. VII. Amendments a) At any time, this Charter may be amended. However, the amendment must be approved by 5 Senate Members and or the King. ******************************************************************** All members of the alliance are to be in accordence to these laws, and any laws that are made in the future Category:Alliances